


The Rising

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Rising

The ground boiled beneath her feet, churning up the grass. Hands pushed up through the soil, reaching for something followed by the rest of the body. If she didn't know what to expect, hadn't known what to expect since she was a child the sight would be enough to gross a person out. The body that rose from the ground was less than the perfect one that went into the coffin. She could hear the gasps of the loved ones of the woman she was raising behind her and knew they hadn't thought about the fact their mother would decay.


End file.
